


To Scratch an Itch

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, You heard it here first kids, blessedly respectful normal person sex, hear me out: this is actually good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Hana needs some help getting off, so she asks for it.Some nice and chill and realistic sexy times.





	To Scratch an Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Really good smut involving Hana is so few and far between that I wanted to write some. I wasn't entirely intending it to be with McCree, but I have a cowboy fixation and so it kinda just happened. Enjoy, darlings

One hand shoved all the way into her panties, the other up under her nightshirt-- Hana has been at this for almost an hour and she's not getting fucking anywhere. Finally she stops short right in the middle of yet another high point and gives up. Both hands desert their duty; she brings them to her head and tugs on her hair as she groans in frustration. Why can't she just get off? 

She's tried everything. Smutty fanfiction, her favorite toy, rutting against a pillow...no such luck. Her own hands just aren’t enough, haven’t been in a while. 

A sigh escapes her lips as she contemplates the problem. Hana knows what the issue is, what she’s always had trouble with: she needs someone else. 

The warmth and pressure of another body, the loss of control and the unpredictability, those are things she can't fake. Her body is not fooled easily, her brain not at all. 

Who she wants to help scratch her itch is not a difficult decision. She fumbles for her phone and grabs condoms from her top drawer just in case, not bothering to put pants on for her short trek to Jesse’s room. 

The cowboy turns her head, has ever since she met him. She finds herself watching him flip whatever he's found to fidget with through his fingers, the way his mouth moves when he chews thoughtfully on the end of his cigarrillo. His lap calls to her and her thighs itch to perch there, to wrap around his trim waist. Best of all, she’s close enough to him to know that he will likely be perfectly willing to help her if she asks nicely. Likely willing and surely able. 

Jesse gave Hana the code to his room years ago for more innocent reasons and she punches the numbers in quickly. When the door slides open she makes enough noise entering that he will have time to wake up while she's still too far to be caught by a self-defensive reflex. 

Thankfully and as she suspected he’s not asleep either, lounging on his bed browsing the web, one tanned arm under his head. He raises a questioning eyebrow at her and silently watches her walk across the room. 

Raising the hand that had been down her pants, she gives him a small smile. 

“Think you could help me with something, Jess?”

Jesse looks her up and down, taking in her state of mostly-undress. The reaction is once again a raised eyebrow. “Depends what it is, darlin’.”

Hana waggles her fingers, keenly aware they're still a bit messy. “I can't get off by myself and I really need to. It's been ages. Do a pal a solid and hook up with me?”

Jesse switches off the holo screen and snaps his fingers, replacing the blue glow with a brighter one from the light on his dresser. The two of them have never come together like this before, but she’s sure they’ve done similar things with other people. His answer is quick and nonchalant. “Sure. Come on over here.”

Hana is already there. His bare thighs are hot against hers as she climbs on top of him; he’s clad only in black boxer briefs. Straddling him is just as satisfying as she always figured it would be and she resists the urge to get up close and grind down immediately. He rests his wide palms on her thighs briefly before running them down her legs and wrapping one hand gently around each of her thin ankles. 

“Y’want me to just go for it?” Jesse asks knowingly. Humming out a consenting noise, she tips her head back in a show of slight submission. This is why she went to him first. She doesn’t need anything drastic, just needs someone to do it for her, needs to stop thinking so much. Following her, he leans forward and lightly noses up her exposed throat. As he licks at her jaw and then her earlobe, she shivers. The closeness of their bodies feels awfully nice. 

One warm hand skates up her back under her shirt and pulls her flush against his chest while metal fingers dip down into the seam of her ass. She wonders if the prosthetic hand has enough sensation to tell him how much she dripped all over herself earlier; some sweat still clings there at the small of her back, adding to the dampness.

This close, Hana can feel the press of his half-hard cock against her and she doesn't ignore the impulse now to push firmly down against it, squirming a little as the pressure sends a warm ache through her.

Jesse moans quietly and then pulls back, easily lifting her off of him and pushing her to the bed beside him roughly enough that it knocks the breath out of her. Before she can catch it again, he's thrown a leg over and positioned himself to kneel above her, bent down on his elbows so they are eye to eye. It's good, the slightly trapped feeling. With his metal hand supporting him, he slips the other under her and pulls her up towards him, lifting her well off the bed with ease. Her body follows the hand obediently as she plants her feet and arches her back, her stomach brushing against his. He tugs her panties down and off and then grabs a pillow to put under her hips, rucking up her night shirt to her ribs before he lets her fall back. 

One of her hands twisting in her own hair, she brings the other to his face and cradles his scruffy jaw. Meeting her eye and holding her gaze, he opens his mouth slightly and she pushes her thumb inside for him to lightly suck on. It's the hand she had used to play with herself and she knows he can taste it when his eyes flutter closed for a moment and she feels his tongue swirl around the pad of her finger. 

Then she pulls it out with a pop and he continues to meander down her body. As he presses kisses across her ribs and tummy, his flesh hand tugs her thighs apart. She lets them fall open and he quickly, smoothly slides one thick finger into her and thumbs briefly at her clit. 

Hana clenches around him and moves her hips in a tiny circle, testing. Jesse’s hands are much bigger than hers but she's had almost her whole hand in there already today. 

“More, please,” she says politely and he obliges, biting at her hip bone and replacing the finger with two. This time there is a slight stretch and she hums happily, grinding down on his hand as he moves his fingers slowly in and out. 

Finally he has traveled down far enough to nose at her pubic bone and he laps at her slit. She twitches as he presses down firmly and then flicks at her clit with his tongue. Her legs nearly snap shut around his head but he adjusts his position quickly and holds her in place with an elbow and a firm hand on one hip. Two fingers becomes three and he crooks them up, firmly pressing against that sweet spot. She resists the urge to roll her hips to the side. She would if she were alone, tightening in on herself and trapping her wrist between her thighs. But he's holding her open, keeping her from tensing with pleasure. 

Roughly, she’s twisting and tugging on one peaked nipple now through her shirt. Her other hand in contrast is softly combing through Jesse’s hair. She scratches her long nails against his scalp and he moans against her, the noise covering only for a moment the wet sounds of his tongue. 

There's a damp spot under her already; She's already more wet than she was before, every slide of his fingers letting more of her slick drip down. 

Hana might have given herself a break at this point but Jesse has no intention of doing any such thing. In fact he only kicks it up a notch, sucking firmly on her swollen clit and moving his hand faster. She squeaks and thrashes a little bit but he doesn't let her get far, pushing her down again. It's that pressure that tips her over the edge and she bites at her wrist and kicks one foot free, into the air as her muscles contract and she feels herself soak Jesse’s face. 

When she comes down from her orgasm she tugs just once on his hair and he releases her, gently pulling his fingers out of her with a wet sound. His long eyelashes are clumped together, and she feels only the slightest bit guilty about how sticky his face must be. But he gives her a lazy smile; this must not be anything new for him. 

“C’mere,” she murmurs, sitting up against the headboard and he climbs back up her body. He pulls down her nightshirt to cover her as he does, but not after swiping at his eyes with the edge of the fabric. Now they've nearly come full circle, him seated on her lap. 

Judging from the tented boxers, Jesse had enjoyed that but not quite as much as she. 

She tugs his hand up to the space between them and he spreads his fingers, a shining strand of her slick stretching between two. Slowly she begins to lick his fingers clean as he takes himself in his other hand. She’s always rather enjoyed the bitter taste of herself, and getting his fingers in her mouth isn't something she wanted to miss out on either. It doesn't take long before he's coming with a whimper and a groan, thoughtfully capturing most of the cum in his fist instead of allowing it to get all over her. Hana tucks away the memory of the delightful sounds, sure they’ll be useful until they fade from her mind.

Before letting him wipe it on the sheets she steals that hand and swipes her tongue through his mess as well, unconcerned about spillage. The metal fingers taste slightly like pennies and it’s not unpleasant. He raises that eyebrow at her again. 

Hana wonders if he's this silent with everyone or if it's just a quiet kind of night. 

“Thank you,” she says and opens her arms in an invitation. Jesse takes it, leaning into her, wrapping around her and resting his head on her chest. 

“No problem, conejita,” he responds and pats her lightly on the back. “Every person needs a little lovin’ from time to time. ‘N I am more than happy to take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it!!  
> Note: this wasn't about kinks or being super vanilla (I know this was super vanilla). It was about something that I thought reflected how two average people might act/talk. I'm so used to smut being written like a porno, where it doesn't sound like the things happening are....even how sex works, sometimes?? So that's kinda what I mean by normal person sex. I am in no way implying that if you do it any other way than this that you aren't normal.
> 
> I hope you liked it.   
> xoxox
> 
> You can follow me @ukelelerapgirl on tumblr or twitter :)


End file.
